Talk:Bonus Mission Pack
What do i get for spending $150 on 3 campaigns and being a fan for two years? :You get to play the campaigns you bought. You don't like it, don't play, ANet still has your $150. --Rainith 12:43, 9 July 2007 (CDT) oh no now people are gonna be orgasming even more over gwen - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 13:52, 5 July 2007 (CDT) :/agree. Lord of all tyria 13:54, 5 July 2007 (CDT) ::SHIT! THIS MEANS NO GWEN UNLESS YOU BUY ONLINE. GODDAMN. — Blastedt 14:06, 5 July 2007 (CDT) :::But I like buying the physical boxed games. :( In any case, I think I know what my first transaction will be when I open my first bank account for college. :D --Heelz 14:10, 5 July 2007 (CDT) ::::I like physical boxed games too, but I think Frvwfr2's suggestion is a good one, buy a few more character slots. --Rainith 14:47, 5 July 2007 (CDT) Time to buy 3 more characters... I do need a PvE ele... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 14:13, 5 July 2007 (CDT) Well, this is mean. Not only are you forced to buy online, but it's for a limited time only, which means if you don't act fast, this special GW content will be unavailable forever!!! ANet has never done something like that before afaik...old Collector's Edition are available for purchase if you want the /bonus weapons, etc. And - let's say you already own all three campaigns and have like 12 character slots. Then what? If this special deal expires before EotN comes out then I'm screwed. I mean, why would I get 3 more slots...three mules? Three PvP slots? Waste of money... (T/ ) 14:54, 5 July 2007 (CDT) :It's Nov. 1 - Nov. 30. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 14:56, 5 July 2007 (CDT) ::Okay, good. >.> (T/ ) 14:57, 5 July 2007 (CDT) :::Re-read that, "The Guild Wars Mission Pack will be made available between November 1 and November 30, 2007 to all accounts that spend $29 USD (€26/£17) or more in the Official Guild Wars (online) Store between 12 p.m. (Noon) PST July 5, 2007 and 12 p.m. (Noon) PST October 31, 2007." You have to buy stuff from the store between noon PST today and noon PST Oct 31st. Then you can get the missions after Nov. 1st. Don't buy stuff in November and think that you'll get the bonus missions. --Rainith 15:25, 5 July 2007 (CDT) ::::D'oh, fine print and bad wording ftl. I guess I'm all set then, just buy EotN. (T/ ) 15:48, 5 July 2007 (CDT) well i do hope that this si still available when GWEN comes out. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 15:04, 5 July 2007 (CDT) :This is rather annoying, there is nothing i want in the shop at least from the options that are there atm. I dont have access to purchasing online and i am rather disappointed in how they will deploy this feature. Possibly they could of released this with the Pre-order disk as well. Im just looking at the screenshots on gw.com details page for this. There is nothing in these screenshots that we haven't already seen everywhere else, a very poor selection of screenshots. -- Xeon 15:14, 5 July 2007 (CDT) ::I think the only limited time aspect of the promotion is the "free if you spend at least $29 in the online store" part. I wouldn't be surprised if it becomes available as a regular item in the online store starting in November. -- Gordon Ecker 19:30, 5 July 2007 (CDT) :::I just hope like hell, Anet will provide some other ways to obtain a key to unlock the content or whatever, ie, like through a magazine offer (like they did with the Asura mini-pet), or ability to buy a "key card" at the local PC shop. Otherwise they disadvantage those who not wish to do a financial transaction with their credit card over the Internet. --Wolfie (talk| ) 22:16, 5 July 2007 (CDT) Well, I think this is unfair for those who don't have a credit card that can make international transactions. Living in Buenos Aires makes buying from the online store impossible. I'll e-mail ArenaNet and see what they have to say. Well since I doubt alot of people are gonna get the Bonus Mission Packs after the first month or so the missions are gonna be as populated as Unwaking Waters are. Antiarchangel 16:05, 8 July 2007 (CDT) Just buy GW:EN. GWEN comes out August 31st and won't have a Collector's Edition. Just buy that at the store and you'll be all set. ~'' [[User:Gold Dean|'Gold']] [[User:Gold Dean|'Dean']] - 15:27, 5 July 2007 (CDT) :You gotta wait 3 months though... I'll just leave it, unless people say it's worth it. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 15:29, 5 July 2007 (CDT) ::It'll be too late by then for you :p -Kumdori 15:38, 5 July 2007 (CDT) :::Well, the release said that as long as the money is spent between now and Halloween, you'll get the bonus pack. ''~ [[User:Gold Dean|'Gold']] [[User:Gold Dean|'Dean']] - 16:19, 5 July 2007 (CDT) Ah, okay. So, spend =>$29 Between now and Oct. 31 and it becomes available, but it will be available in November... That's stoopid. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 16:36, 5 July 2007 (CDT) im pretty sure that it wont b in for stores people, i think its mainly a thing 2 get psyched 4 the gw2. ALSO, be prepared for more things like this, Anet said that in the pcgamer article that now they dont have their hands fulll with new campaigns, there gonna make new "tricks". chris of krtya ::lol chris, I guess they announced that just as they announced DURING THE BWEs that there would be an auction house along with guild storage & guild hall customisation, gg - dont believe ANet, this is just meant for people to buy online b/c it's better profit than through shipping to stores all over the world and for people who never dared to go buy online to do so & eventually end up buying more stuff than what they came there for = marketing Miss Velvetine'' 09:09, 6 July 2007 (CDT) good point Ok just buy GWEN but did you miss the part where they charge Europeans more then Americans? I can get it shipped from the States for the difference! Pheronike And the people that don't have a credit card available to buy it with? And no parents with credit cards?24.132.252.185 06:58, 7 July 2007 (CDT) TOTALLY UNFAIR AND A RIPOFF. this sucks for anyone who bought a few char slots literally the day b4 july 5th....now they have to spend another 30 to make A-Nets requirements happy? do people realize that we have the ultimate control on what direction A-Net takes?? if we all send mass emails contesting this (respectfully and intelligently) im 100% sure they might make a change towards the right direction...the only question is how many of you actually have the guts to do this instead of just reading this and nodding up and down... ~sin~ :Just buy GWEN. ~'' [[User:Gold Dean|'Gold']] [[User:Gold Dean|'Dean']] - 01:47, 7 July 2007 (CDT) ::I'm pretty sure they intentionally set this promotion up as a reward for when your buy GWEN online. It's because when you buy online and cut out the middleman of stores they save some money. :::What everyone seems to be overlooking is that they're saying that if you spend money in the store then you get the missions for free. They never said people that didn't buy anything in the store wouldn't have a chance to buy the missions themselves. I'd be really surprised if they didn't put the mission pack in the store for purchase on its own. It's just a bonus for people who are going to be buying from the online store anyway. ::::Per several posts by Gaile, there are no current plans to make the bonus missions available for direct purchase - they're only available as a bonus. I'm sure that will change at some point in the future; but I doubt it would happen until sometime in 2008 at the earliest. --- Barek (talk • ) - 12:45, 7 July 2007 (CDT) The Guild Wars Mission Pack is not transferable and will only be available to the exact account that fulfills this promotion. ::::: If they were to change at a later point and offer this bonus content as a direct pay, Anet would then cause all the people who did qualify by spending the money on the online store to complain. Not a good idea to make all fans annoyed, some of which would be for the second time over the same subject. Rcollins779x 17:00, 9 July 2007 (CDT) Here is an idea Does it seem reasonable to Anet that we have to spend 29$ for 4 missions?! Ppl like me that bought 3 campaigns (and those that bought 1 or 2 counts) have to pay Extra?! dammit! give this missions for free to those that have bought the campaigns and spent 29$ i don't have to get it in the store! i paid full price for that!!! MarioDX Just buy GW:EN online on the day it comes out then in November you will have the pack... I think its perfect. Besides if you buy it online you get the code instantly. -[[User:Strato|''Strato]] (talk) 17:44, 7 July 2007 (CDT) ::Its a promotional item. You ever see a "buy 1 get 1 free" offer? Same idea.~'' [[User:Gold Dean|'Gold']] [[User:Gold Dean|'Dean']] - 17:52, 7 July 2007 (CDT) Well, what if my Credit card would get hacked?!thought about that? MarioDX : A new popular suggestion are the pre-paid cards that work like credit cards. If you are afraid of getting hacked by purchasing online directly from the producer, you should take a look at that. The card would also be useful for other situations too. Rcollins779x 17:03, 9 July 2007 (CDT) how does GW:EN not include Gwen, and is this a smart move for your fans? I've never been a digital purchase fan - 'oh thanks for the retail price, no box, cds, manual, reference card, etc'. So instead of getting that and maybe a discount locally, we'll give you a code. Wahoo... thanks but no thanks. Case in point after a WoW trial I've decided to give it a try for a bit, I could have done $19.99 online for a code but choose $19.99 in store with fold-out box and art, 5-cds in a box all sleeved each with art, a *thick* manual with some maps, story, and art, 2 10-day trial passes for a friend, heck even like the cool product catalog. I get ANET would like to cut out the middle-man, just be careful about cutting the gamer-fan. --CKaz 20:43, 7 July 2007 (CDT) :Well, uh, you did know you can download everything that comes in the GW package online, don't you? I bought Prophecies from the store and it had the CD, the code, the manual, and a bunch of junk stuff as usual. Then about 5(I think?) months later ANet put up the Manuals for all Campaigns as downloadable PDF files on the GW site. So really, if you're just buying online you can still get all the same stuff you'd normally get out of the box. The exception is your All Important Unlock Codes, but you should write those down no matter how you bought, so...I dunno about WoW, maybe they gots better stuff from the box, but meh. In the land of GW, buying online (if you can and if you have the $$) is pretty much equal to buying the box. (T/ ) 21:01, 7 July 2007 (CDT) ::Many people, including myself, want to own a physical copy of games. Capcom 21:25, 7 July 2007 (CDT) :::And why is that, I don't understand. I have two Prophecies CDs in the original case, sure, but I've never done anything with them other than accrue dust and use as coffee cupholder (non shiny side!). I would have been just as well off buying it online, if the option existed back then. (T/ ) 21:35, 7 July 2007 (CDT) ::::And I don't understand why people DON'T want physical copies. I like having something to look at and hold, and to display if I want. I do randomly look at the manuals and such every once in a while too. The cover art for EotN looks beautiful, as well. Capcom 14:58, 8 July 2007 (CDT) :::::I just don't see the point of having a CD that I will never use again, since to reinstall GW somewhere else you just have to download client and do -image update, then put in your account code. To display...well...I'd rather boot up the game than show off the CD box or whatever. Cover art and other stuff can be found on the Guildwars website. (T/ ) 15:00, 8 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::Just a quick note on that, many people still have dial up and can not download the game because of its 3gb size. By offering it online only you cut out a very large percentage of possible clients. -- Xeon 15:09, 8 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::The fact you think looking at the cover on the website and owning a physical copy would be no different means I guess I can't really explain why people want physical copies. :/ Capcom 15:32, 8 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::I just have to laugh at what capcom said xD "look at and hold, and to display, randomly look at manuals" >.> Here's my process I follow when I get a physical box. "Hold" it until I get home. "Display" it so I make sure I found everything in the box, then proceed to install, dump the key code into my desk drawer, throw everything besides any bonus content away. I see no reason to simply hold the box after it's been installed. It's a BOX, not a puppy. As for displaying it, That seems pointless and a waste of space as well. If I don't need the CD to play the game, and I can't install it on any other computer, it's thrown out. There's no point in displaying it, It's a game, not a work of art. There's nothing worthwhile in the box anyway, it's not a board game, it's a computer game. As for art and such, Just go online, you can download all of the art for the cover, concept, ect. Onto your PC. There you go. Unless you get collector's edition, there's zero reason to keep the box. :::::::On a side note, I also have to laugh at Xeon. You obviously do not have dial-up. If you did, you'd know that guild wars is impossible to play with dial-up. I know, I used dial-up at my grandmother's house before. It's simply impossible. Here's why.... :::::::1. install the game. (yay installed, I can play, riiiiight?) nope. You have to download for 8 hours to get the content to enter the town. (well damn, but once I've done that, I can play, right?) Still, the answer is no. Once you leave town, you have to download for roughly the same amount of time to enter any zone. The only way I was able to play at all was to go back home, copy ALL of my files onto a flash drive, go back, load them all so nothing had to be downloaded... And even then it took at least 5 minutes to go from town to town, or from a town to a zone. And once I was out there, you should know that playing with 1,000 to 8,000 ping is really not a fun experience at all. If you still have dial-up, you shouldn't be playing online games. The ONLY thing you can do and have anything that even resembles fun in guild wars on dial-up is get a team of 7 henchmen and hope that they can kill everything for you, or sit in one place and talk to friends. ::::::::Your right i dont have dial up but i was on it for 7 or so months before i got cable. It ran at 300ping to 600 with dial up and i get 200-400 average with cable now. The load map issue i solved by running -images overnight when i was asleep. I also stayed out of district 1 of major towns (or went to the last district when an event was on) because of the trade spam. I was in a PvE guild at this time and i ran TS, i could listen to people talk (2 at a time only) but had to use the talk channel cause of the lag when i spoke. PvE was easy with dial up. PvP, Hell no. Hex spam only in RA that was all i could run, monking, forget it. If you were getting 1k to 8k ping, i would suggest you virus scan and spyware check your grandma's computer, next check her phone line, it may be dirty and finally change her ISP cause they suck. Did i mention im in Australia with that ping? -- Xeon 16:28, 8 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Anon: If you don't care about game boxes and stuff and throw them away, that's fine. But don't talk down to me or make fun of me just because I do care about them. I'm far from the only person that does, and there's no need to be a rude prat about it anyway. Capcom 20:28, 8 July 2007 (CDT) Crdit card Hacks and Security And how would I know that my Credit card wouldn't be hacked? MarioDX :You're probably more likely to have your card hacked using it at the mini-mart down the street than you are at a reputable online retailer. Modern credit cards with RFID chips in them are more vulnerable to real world hacks than online hacks. But in the end, if you are afraid of that, don't use it and don't buy anything online, but don't whine if that means you can't play the missions. --Rainith 07:39, 8 July 2007 (CDT) :: Here is an alternative for people like you that are afraid of hacks, even as remotely as it is from a major game industry. Prepaid Credit Card Just bought I just purchasd the one million edition upgrade (EU version of the GotY edition) and 3 additional character slots which added up to e31.46, well over the required e26.00. The character slots were added right away and i can also use the new weapons but i see no sign of me getting the Bonus Mission Pack, nothing in account acces keys, nothing on the order confirmation, nowhere. Anyone else with the same problem? :"It is due to be released in November 2007." The Hobo 06:53, 8 July 2007 (CDT) ::Hasn't been released yet lol Lann No but i expected some kind of message saying that i can expect to receive one Apekooi 19:07, 8 July 2007 (CDT) Why? Why would you complain about not getting this. It doesn't have anything to do with anything, its like a side quest with no reward. Whatever content they would have in them you can just read about on here, as it will most likely be posted. And do you really think Anet would leave things out of the main storyline unless you buy X? It wont make any difference if you don't get it. 69.40.56.65 13:32, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :Oh, so "unique rewards" means they won't have any rewards? lol Capcom 13:46, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :Even though I feel similar to you mystery IP person, the reasons you listed are really falty. There is a MAJOR difference from experiencing something and reading about it. Also a lot of people want to know what happened to Gwen!! like me ;P Rcollins779x 17:15, 9 July 2007 (CDT) ::And, I want to get a Sskai's Sword from a Charr Blade Storm, just like the pictures on the GW website shows! No seriously...there is sure to be some sort of unique drops or other reward available in the "bonus missions". Players which miss out and just read about it will be forced to go without or, gasp, buy them for ridiculous prices of 100k + Ectos! (T/ ) 17:17, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :::It will probably be something lame. Oh yay, another vampiric sword of fortitude with a pwetty skin! Maybe a 20K exp reward that you get at lvl 20, only good for removing DP or giving you ANOTHER skill point. How about a unique minipet that will gather up dust in storage. The Hobo 18:32, 9 July 2007 (CDT) ::::At least it's not another 20/20 15^50 +30 weapon --Blue.rellik 21:51, 9 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Because, clearly, people don't care about weapon skins or miniatures. >> Capcom 09:39, 10 July 2007 (CDT) :::::Bit bitter, aren't we? XP is always useless, but any sort of sellable item - miniatures, weapons, etc - are important. Not because you yourself will use them, but because there are always (if you pardon me saying) freaks out there who will pay enormous sums of cash for "pwetty skin" weapons or unique minipets. Like...the mini Panda...16 million plat is a price estimate I saw on Guru. Of course the bonus mission pack won't offer something quite that spectacular or rare, but nonetheless...if I'm already getting EotN and this is included free, I'm gonna milk it for all it's worth. Farming has always seemed more of a chore than a way to play the game, and how else will I ever be able to afford 50+ sup vigor runes? (T/ ) 13:20, 10 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::I'm not a bitter person :( The Hobo 20:29, 10 July 2007 (CDT) Pricing Gaile said that the pack was worth around $4.99 here. If thats true I'll just buy it in the store and get a boxed EoTN. Antiarchangel 12:26, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :Are you sure the Pre Order Bonus pack = Bonus Mission Pack? --- ':Jill Bioskop X(T| )''' 14:58, 13 July 2007 (CDT)